De l'intérêt des lois dans l'amélioration du taux de natalité
by Aesalys
Summary: ... chez les sorciers. Série de one-shots et fics courtes (max 3 chapitres). Comment satisfaire toutes mes envies de pairing avec un seul pitch? Le prologue est commun à tous les one-shot. Fics T ou M.
1. Prologue

De l'intérêt des lois dans l'amélioration du taux de natalité chez les sorciers

oOoOoOo

Prologue

La chute démographique sorcière justifiait, aux yeux de beaucoup, le projet de loi. Pourtant, la majorité se refusait obstinément à envisager la possibilité de sa mise en application, alors que certains (les jumeaux Weasley les alignant sous le terme de "puceaux", même si cela était loin de couvrir l'intégralité des cas) s'en réjouissaient.

Si on retirait de l'équation les Weasley et leur... floppée d'enfants faisant remuer la moyenne à eux seuls, la sorcière de Grande-Bretagne type mettait au monde 1,1 enfant. Autrement dit, l'ancienne puissance magique allait se retrouver minable par le simple fait de son manque de fertilité.

.

.

.

Le décret fut rédigé par une commission menée par Percy Weasley, voté secrètement en juin, confirmé par le (nouveau) ministre de la Magie, Shacklebot, courant septembre, et placardé deux semaines après, le temps que toute la procédure soit mise en place.

.

Les affiches, d'une sobriété exemplaire -ni photo, ni illustration, ni fioriture d'aucune sorte-, stipulaient, aussitôt relayées par les journaux, qui les agrémentèrent de toutes les réactions du monde sorcier, célébrités en premier lieu:

.

"Décret du 15 septembre pour la favorisation du taux de natalité sorcier, dit "Décret Weasley":

.

Art.1: Est concerné:

.

-Tout sorcier originaire de Grande-Bretagne ou y résidant de manière permanente depuis trois ans ou plus,

-Tout sorcier en âge et en capacité physique de procréer et célibataire (non-marié, non-fiancé, non engagé d'aucune sorte, les engagements autres que le mariage devant être signalés au bureau de l'enregistrement, contact en annexe 1),

-Tout sorcier qu'il soit hétérosexuel ou homosexuel. Dans le second cas, une répartition spécifique sera effectuée de manière à attribuer un sorcier "porteur" avec un sorcier "reproducteur", suite aux tests magiques d'usage.

.

Sont exemptés:

-Les sorciers ne pouvant pas procréer devront passer par le bureau de l'enregistrement (contact en annexe 1) afin que ce fait soit avéré réel et irréversible.

-Les sorciers se trouvant dans l'incapacité psychologique de procréer devront suivre une thérapie complète subventionnée par le Ministère.

-Les sorciers étant célibataires ou veufs peuvent être exemptés s'ils ont deux enfants ou plus, sur demande, auprès bureau de l'enregistrement (contact en annexe 1).

.

.

Art.2:

Lors de son enregistrement, chaque sorcier subira des tests de santé physique et magique afin d'écarter d'office les couples incompatibles. Les couples présentant des liens de sang trop proches ne pourront être présentés.

.

.

Art.3:

A la suite de ses tests, chaque sorcier devra répondre, sous véritasérum, à des questions visant à accorder les rencontres.

.

.

Art.4:

Chaque sorcier devra également remplir une liste de critères définissant au mieux ses attentes. Des critères de pureté du sang ne pourront être retenus.

.

.

Art.5:

Le Ministère définira les couples pour chacune des rencontres en fonction des critères précédemment cités. Trois rencontres anonymes seront proposées, à la fin desquelles il faudra choisir entre la poursuite de la relation ou son interruption. La quatrième rencontre sera la découverte de l'identité de l'autre au cours d'une semaine passée dans le logement adapté à la situation."

.

.

.

Les articles se succédaient, les journaux firent leurs choux gras de l'évènement et des réactions. Passés les rires dûs à l'appellation du décret, on regarda les critères, que beaucoup trouvèrent déplaisants.

.

Les familles aristocrates hurlèrent au scandale: les alliances faites et répétées ne pouvaient permettre à la prochaine génération de se marier "décemment"... La plupart étant cousines du premier ou du second degré.

.

Les séducteurs, célibataires endurcis et autres professeurs de Poudlard tentèrent de changer quelque chose au décret. Ils furent renvoyé à l'article 12, stipulant que chaque sorcier pouvait choisir d'interrompre le cycle de rencontres à condition d'avoir rencontré au minimum huit personnes sélectionnées à son intention. Lesquelles rencontres se faisant sous sortilège, obligeant chacun à une certaine dose de sincérité.

.

L'enregistrement se passa relativement mal -le Ministère avait sous-estimé la surcharge de travail, ou refusé d'embaucher suffisamment de mains pour cela, coupes budgétaires obligent.

.

Certains tentèrent de tricher face au véritasérum afin de rencontrer "fortuitement" tel canon de beauté, telle célébrité, voire telle grande richesse sorcière, les trois se nichant dans le trio Malfoy: Lucius, jeune patriarche, faisant régulièrement apparition dans Sorcière Hebdo au bras d'une chaque fois nouvelle (jeune) femme, Draco, discret dans ses relations, mais propulsé en avant grâce à sa participation à la chute du Lord Noir, Narcissa (ex-Malfoy) Black, dont la beauté glacée faisait rêver nombre d'hommes, et plus encore depuis qu'un certain Crivey, photographe, avait volé des photos de la blonde jouant les naïades sur une plage moldue.

.

Sorcière Hebdo avait fait exploser ses ventes en proposant un numéro centré sur "Quinze héros de guerre à marier", comprenant "Dix héros de guerre que l'on voudrait bien épouser" classés selon le système de notation très perfectionné des lectrices du journal, et "les cinq héroïnes à caser".

.

En premier apparaissait donc Potter, Harry, battant d'une larme Malfoy, Draco, aussitôt suivi de son père, trois des quatre ayant participé à la bataille finale face au Lord. Venaient ensuite Weasley, Charlie, grâce à son attaque à dos de dragon sur un groupe de douze mangemorts, la garde personnelle de Voldemort, qui était restée en mémoire, grâce aux photos d'un certain Crivey, photographe -le second frère, en réalité.

Il était suivi de Zabini, Blaise, dont le rôle relativement secondaire était compensé par le charme semi-exotique du métis au torse superbe, vivant actuellement de différentes formes de mannequinat et de Weasley, Ron, qui avait manqué la plus grande partie de la dernière bataile à cause d'un sort de magie noire toujours indéterminé et qui lui avait laissé la voix éraillée, toujours après cinq ans. Enfin arrivait Snape, Severus, dernier membre du "Quatuor Sauveur", appellation que ce dernier exécrait. Les jumeaux Weasley suivaient, puis Neville Londubat pour son attaque contre les Lestrange, à l'aide de l'épée Gryffondor.

.

.

Chez les femmes, on trouvait en première place Granger, Hermione, qui avait co-créé avec Snape le sort final, lequel exigeait la présence d'hommes exclusivement, expliquant son absence du combat. Weasley, Ginevra, était seconde, aveugle d'un oeil de la main de Voldemort, à qui elle avait rendu le geste avant de tomber sous les coups de MacNair.

Pour ces deux dernières, les explications les plus folles avaient couru sur leurs causes respectives de séparation, à deux semaines d'écart de leurs amours de longue date. MacNair, Lena, de nationalité américaine mais vivant de puis quatre ans au royaume de Sa Majesté avait égorgé -à mains nues, mais le détail n'avait pas été divulgué- son oncle qui s'apprêtait à violer une Ginny immobilisée par un sort quelconque, et arrivait donc après elle, et devant Hannah Abbott et Pansy Parkinson, qui avaient conjointement libéré les prisonniers du Lord Noir, après avoir assommé les deux gardes.

.

Black, Narcissa se voyait reléguée à un encart, principalement voué à faire réapparaître ses photos en maillot de bain sexy...

.

L'hebdo le plus lu par les sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, comme le vantait sa banière, avait donc accompagné chaque présentation des photos les plus sexys qu'il avait en stock. La fameuse image qui avait fait exploser la cote de popularité de Snape aux lendemains de la guerre -robes noires arrachées, il ne lui restait que son pantalon noir et ses bottes, alors qu'il avançait, le torse ensanglanté (majoritairement du sang d'un autre) au sortir de la bataille finale. L'incongruité de ses proportions avait saisi la sorcière de moins de 45 ans d'une frénésie contemplative.

On avait enfin confirmé, après des siècles de critiques, combien la robe sorcière gâchait le spectacle.

Le saisissement aurait été moins grand si on y avait découvert Malfoy (père ou fils, peu importe) dans la même tenue, mais le caractère atroce et la vie toute monacale du professeur de potions le plus redouté de l'Histoire de Poudlard n'avaient pas laissé envisager autre chose qu'un corps... Et bien, monacal, justement.

Les même proportions découvertes chez un Malfoy, chez le fils Zabini, ou même chez certains Weasley, Charlie et les jumeaux en tête, auraient été vues comme décevantes, mais elles avaient provoqué une vraie vague d'adoration pour le pofesseur.

.

.

.

Quoi qu'il soit, la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne attendait avec plus ou moins d'impatience ou d'exaspération les premières convocations annoncées par le décret.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Bonjour! C'est la première fic HP que j'écris. Je compte faire plusieurs one-shot partant tous du même point de départ: le décret visant à augmenter le taux de natalité. Je vais faire de tout, mais (normalement), principalement de l'hétéro. Je vais mettre certains personnages dans plusieurs couples, donc si vous voulez en voir un, proposez le moi!

Hermione a déjà quatre futur partaires amoureux, et plusieurs autres rencontres qui seront infructueuses (lesquelles seront glissées dans les one-shot "fructueux", je pense). Il est possible que je fasse deux versions d'un même couple, si il m'en vient l'envie. Je vais titrer chaque chapitre en fonction de son contenu. Reste à savoir si j'annonce directement le couple (... Où est le suspense, alors?) ou si j'indique uniquement par quel POV on passe.

Je pense en poster certaines en plusieurs morceaux, titrés "1-1", "1-2" etc, le premier numéro étant celui du one-shot, le second le numéro de la partie.

A bientôt!


	2. Premier one-shot: Hermione Jane Granger

Premier one-shot: Hermione Jane Granger

oOoOoOo

J'ai décidé que certains one-shot pourraient être le début de plusieurs histoires ^^

Celle-ci en est une.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

La chouette du Ministère arriva alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter son petit appartement sit du côté moldu de Londres. C'était un petit oiseau brun et soigné. Elle l'entendit avant de la voir, et ouvrit directement le placard contenant la nourriture de Pattenrond, où restait ausi un fond de Miamhibou.

Elle en prit un petit peu, ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer la chouette, qui tendit la patte tout en lorgnant ostensiblement vers sa main. Elle reconnut le papier de qualité moyenne et l'encre médiocre, sans même l'ouvrir. Espérant découvrir enfin un courrier signalant son changement de bureau, son avancement ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant -même une augmentation de 1% aurait été appréciée.

Elle grimaça en voyant le mot "natalité" en deuxième ligne. Un instant, elle voulut jeter directement le courier à la poubelle, puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait elle-même participé à leur enchantement: ils devaient poursuivre partout où ils allaient leurs destinataires respectifs, jusqu'à lecture complète de leur contenu.

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle était convoquée pendant ses heures de bureau -"Youpie, des heures non effectuées mais payées!"- à se rendre au bureau 245-C afin de subir les tests et répondre au questionnaire.

Cela pouvait difficilement être plus ennuyeux que son poste de sous-fifre tamponneur de compte-rendus de procès, décrets, lois et autres rendez-vous entre aurors, alors elle griffona presque allègrement la date sur son carnet, avant de le remettre dans son petit sac à main en 4D.

Elle vérifia rapidement que son sac plus grand dedans que dehors contenait bien son nécessaire de survie (parchemin et papier, plumes et stylos, livres sorciers et moldus, monnaie des deux mondes, téléphone portable et autre nécessaire de beauté, ainsi que deux tenues de rechange) avant de partir. La chouette signala sa présence d'un hululement péremptoire, car s'étant faite discrète pendant son repas, Hermione l'avait oubliée. Elle rouvrit la porte, la fit sorir par la fenêtre -une chouette voletant à sa suite dans un immeuble moldu n'étant pas spécifiquement le plus discret- puis quitta rapidement son quartier pour se rendre, par métro, au chemin de traverse.

Elle arriva légèrement en retard, ce dont personne ne se formalisa: après tout, elle était la seule dans le bureau d'accueil des plaintes de créatures magiques contre sorcier.

Bureau qui recevait si peu de visites qu'elle se retrouvait en réalité à s'occuper de toutes les tâches subalternes laissées en souffrance par le reste du Ministère. Sa situation était en soit assez semblable à celle de Luna Lovegood, en pire: Luna n'était au Ministère qu'à mi-temps, recevait le double de visiteurs au bureau de preuves d'apparitions des espèces magiques inconnues, ignorées ou disparues, résumé en "PAAMID" partout où il devait être mentionné.

La confirmation de l'existence du ronflak cornu lui avait fait obtenir une nette augmentation, la faisaint gagner presque autant qu'Hermione pour moitié moins d'heures, laquelle augmentation avait été suivie par un accord (monétaire, cela va sans dire) entre elle et Severus Snape, qui cherchait à vérifier la véracité de certaines vertus des cornes, poils et autres viscères des ronflaks, en envoyant son chasseur d'ingrédients personnel, Remus Lupin, sur la piste vendue par Lovegood.

Effectivement, en dehors des ronflaks, Luna était aussi ignorée et sous-estimée qu'Hermione, mais, au moins, elle vivait décemment, et les ronflaks l'avaient occupée un bon mois.

Certains jours, Hermione en venait à prier Merlin, Dieu, Bouddha et Allah pour pouvoir avoir enfin à lancer une procédure longue et douloureuse contre le Ministère suite à la plainte d'un vampire, d'une demi-géant ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, pourvu qu'il ne salisse pas trop son bureau -la sorcière de ménage, comme l'immense majorité du monde sorcier, semblant avoir oublié jusqu'à l'existence de celui-ci (le bureau, pas le monde sorcier). Ainsi, elle aurait été intelligemment occupée quelques jours, voire, avec de la chance, quelques semaines.

oOoOoOo

Le jour dit, elle se rendit au bureau désigné par le courier, croisant une certaine connaissance qui en sortait tout juste. Ses robes étaient noires, comme toujours, mais de meilleure facture que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait l'air d'être parfaitement exaspéré, et elle en eut envie de lui sortir son meilleur sourire.

Ce qu'elle fit.

"Bonjour, monsieur.

-Miss Granger.

-Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois?

-Il ne vous sera guère possible de me voir aussi mal portant que pendant une de ses insanités."

Elle crut un instant qu'il parlait de sa propre convocation, puis elle comprit qu'il s'agissait en réalité de la dernière fête du Ministère, où ils s'étaient brièvement parlé, cinq mois plus tôt.

"La surabondance de profiteurs ne vous va toujours pas au teint... Ni au caractère, n'est-ce pas?"

Il la gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux, suivi d'un rictus.

"Je me passerai bien également de la marmaille Weasley..."

Elle rit doucement.

"Comment cela s'est-il passé?

-Quoi donc?

-Et bien... Votre convocation.

-Comment?

-Pour le décret de natalité... Vous n'êtes pas ici pour cela?

-Le jour où le Ministère aura seulement la pensée de tenter de me transformer en Arthur, je m'exilerai. Je sais que leur bêtise..." Il désigna deux employés du Ministère qui traversaient lentement le couloir. "... N'a pas de limite, mais j'espère que l'arrivée de Shacklebot ne les a pas fait sombrer dans la folie."

-Donc, vous ne l'avez pas reçue.

-Ils ne l'ont pas écrite, espérons-le.

-J'ai moi-même vu une collègue l'enchanter la semaine dernière, monsieur...

-...

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je reviens sur ma parole: m'exiler ne me tente pas. Je ne parle que l'anglais et le latin, et ne suis aucunement tenté par les Etats-Unis ou l'Australie. Sont-ils...

-Fous? Je ne pense pas. Vous répondez aux critères de la loi: vous êtes célibataire -"Merlin soit loué!" grogna-t-il, anglais -"Pour l'instant", et jeune,...

-Cessez de vous moquer de moi, Miss Granger. Je ne suis plus "jeune" pour personne, exceptés peut-être Minerva et Slughorn, avec leur tendance abjecte à se rappeler "ce bon vieux temps où vous étiez élève"."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, excédée.

"Professeur, la comunauté magique féminine au complet a revu son jugement devant la photo de Crivey...

-Que vous avez publiquement encensée, petite idiote.

-J'ai uniquement dit la vérité: vu votre train de vie, vos occupations passées et vos résultats ces dernières années -oui, je parle du duel, pro-... monsieur, je n'avais aucune raison d'être surprise. Après tout, nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant des mois, et je vous ai vu manipuler cet horrible chaudron en fonte.

-Petit idiote, effectivement.

-De toute façon!"

Elle avait un peu trop haussé la voix, et il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

"Euh... Vous recevrez votre lettre bientôt, monsieur, et je vous conseille de ne pas la laisser traîner, certains lanceurs de sorts n'ont pas eu la main morte. Sur ce..."

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête et poussa la porte, derrière laquelle elle eut la surprise de découvrir une des soeurs Greengrass.

"Astoria?

-Tiens! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?

-Je suis convoquée pour le décret..

-Ils ont envoyé tout ça au deuxième étage. Apparemment ils ont sous-estimé la tâche.

-Comme souvent, malheureusement. Je te laisse, je vais être en retard."

Elle ressortit du bureau pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Snape.

"Tiens! Cela faisait longtemps! Votre humeur s'est-elle améliorée dans les trente dernières secondes?

-Après l'annonce de cette absurdité, certainement pas. Que faites-vous au bureau d'enregistrement des potions?

-Rien du tout, ils ont tout déplacé pour le décret. Que faites-vous encore ici?

-Il m'est venu une idée. Je... J'abhorre toute cette paperasserie, ces courriers, et autres abominations ministérielles..." Il secoua vaguement l'épais dossier sur le point de craquer qu'il tenait à la main, et certaines feuilles, offusquées, menacèrent de s'en échapper. "D'après Greengrass, vous passez votre temps à ne rien faire."

Elle poussa une excalamation outragée, bientôt suivie d'une seconde voix féminine, derrière la porte, précédant un "Je n'ai jamais dit ça!".

Astoria apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

"J'ai dit qu'elle était sous-employée, c'est tout!

-Ce qui est le pendant délicat et bien pensant de ce que je viens de dire.

-En réalité, on me refile le travail en souffrance d'autres bureaux. C'est passablement ennuyeux, et... "

Sous le regard scrutateur de Snape, elle lâcha: "D'accord, je passe beaucoup de temps à ne rien faire."

Il ricana.

"Bien. Dans ce cas, que diriez vous de me débarasser de ceci..." Il lui tendit le dossier, et une feuille s'en échappa tout à fait avant de s'envoler, aussitôt rattrapée par Astoria.

"Sous quelles conditions?

-Vous gérez mon courrier, et mes rapports avec le Ministère. Je rajoute 50 gallions à votre... Paie."

Elle sourit, acquiesça.

"Cela me convient, monsieur. Astoria..."

Celle-ci rougit et se tourna vers Hermionne.

"Je t'en prie, cesse de parler de moi à tout le monde! Mais merci pour cette fois. Bonne journée, monsieur."

Il fila vers les ascenseurs, elle en fit de même. Ils entrèrent dans des engins séparés sur un dernier salut de la tête.

Astoria n'eut donc pas le temps de répliquer que c'était lui qui avait demandé de ces nouvelles, une fois ses déclarations de ventes enregistrées.

OooOoOo

Hermionne arriva en retard au bureau, et vit que le bureau en avait plus qu'elle: une dizaine de femmes, toutes dans la vingtaine, qui faisaient la queue devant elle, le même nombre d'hommes patientant devant le bureau suivant.

Elle reconnut devant elle Pansy Parkinson et Hannah Abbott, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer. A sa droite Neville Londubat semblait sur le point de s'endormir debout, et Blaise Zabini regardait tour à tour les demoiselles en leur décochant des oeillades. Quand vint son tour, il y ajouta un baiser soufflé, auquel elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sentant qu'elle en avait pour un moment, elle conjura un siège, s'installa et ouvrit le dossier.

Il lui fallut quatre-vingt secondes pour voir l'étendue du travail. Le dossier comprenait uniquement des lettres de relance du Ministère: demande de mise à jour de la liste des ventes de poisons, idem pour les potions curatives contrôlées, et pour différents ingrédients, venaient des commandes classées "urgentes" et dont certaines dataient de plusieurs semaines, pour des livraisons de Veritaserum.

Elle classa rapidement les courriers par urgence, puis par date, et referma le dossier.

Elle commençait à somnoler lorsqu'elle vit Pansy sortir en courant du bureau, les larmes aux yeux, et s'éloigner lentement en fusillant du regard quiconque osait la regarder. Lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur, Hermionne leva le dossier comme pour se protéger et Pansy put lire "S. Snape/ Dossiers en souffrance".

"Tu bosses pour lui, Grangie?

-... Depuis peu, oui.

-Tu peux me prendre un rendez-vous avec? Rapidement?

-Je vais lui en parler en sortant, si tu veux bien.

-OK. Merci."

Elle regarda bizarrement la silhouette étouffée de tristesse de Pansy s'éloigner, puis sortit un post-it et un stylo de son sac en 4D pour noter sa demande.

oOoOoOo

Elle ressortit, trois heures et quarante-sept minutes plus tard, fourbue mais heureuse: c'était toujours ça de moins à passer dans son petit bureau.

oOoOoOo

Le premier hibou porteur de rendez-vous arriva à son bureau. Il voleta délicatement et se posa sur un tas de dossiers, rayant un peu le mauvais carton déjà usé. Elle s'était absentée dans un bureau voisin, et le hibou défit lui-même le lien de la lettre, sachant deux choses: 1. elle seule pourrait l'ouvrir, 2. de trop nombreuses lettres restaient à transporter pour qu'il s'attarde ici plus longtemps.

A son retour, Hermione découvrit le courrier à son bureau, et rougit doucement. Dans trois jours, elle allait rencontrer son premier prétendant.


	3. Second one-shot: Severus Tobias Snape

Je me redresse péniblement. Les matins, depuis la blessure et le poison, sont toujours difficiles. L'alcool d'hier soir –de ce matin, devrais-le dire, j'ai fini l'Ogden aux alentours de trois heures- n'a rien fait pour améliorer cela.

Le son irritant qui m'a réveillé se répète encore et encore. Je suis debout, enfin, et sans prendre le temps d'enfiler quelque chose, je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Le petit hibou gris perle – Strix Nebulosa, note mon esprit toutefois embrumé- se pose avec élégance au pied du lit. Ce mouvement simple me rassure : ce n'est pas celui des Weasley, malgré leur race identique.

Le hibou porte une petite boîte –poing d'enfant. Je la décroche, invoque silencieusement –chaque son est une torture- du miamhibou. Il grignote doucement mais sans silence, et mon regard noir l'incite à retourner dehors avec la fin de son en-cas.

oOoOoOo

C'est une simple boîte de bois clair, fermée d'un sortilège : je suis le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir. Ma… collaboratrice a encore une fois bien fait son travail. Cela en devient ennuyeux.

Je pose ma main sur le couvercle, et la première sécurité cède : le ruban noir glisse de lui-même. Un coup de baguette et la serrure s'ouvre. Il y a ici quatre lettres, la gazette et deux articles découpés.

Les lettres proviennent de Molly –qui semble plus s'interroger sur mon mode d'alimentation que pour quoi que ce soit d'autre- d'un apothicaire souhaitant renouveler une commande de potions –Merlin ! Le monde sorcier est-il tellement peuplé d'impuissants qu'il faille quatre chaudrons par semaine pour fournir cette seule petite boutique ?- et d'une lettre du Ministère. La dernière enveloppe est pleine de publicités de fournisseurs aux tarifs effarants pour des ingrédients parfois douteux et glissées dans cette enveloppe par ma collaboratrice, qui a annoté les livrets de remarques qui me tirent parfois un sourire : «Croient-ils réellement tromper des potionnistes professionnels en présentant ses tiges rachitiques comme étant de première qualité ? » a été griffonné sans soin au milieu d'une page.

Plus loin, un « Ils veulent écouler les stocks de la grande chasse sibérienne de 95, si je ne m'abuse… » orne une page dédiée aux ingrédients issus de dragons. Les mentions « importation russe » et « présence de conservateurs » en bas de page et en très –_très_- petits caractères confirment sa remarque.

Je laisse cela de côté, avec le courrier de Molly. J'envoie une confirmation par cheminette pour la commande, avant de parcourir le journal. Par habitude, je regarde d'abord les avis de décès et les emprisonnements –Tiens, Fletcher est parti pour son… cinquième ? Sixième ? séjour à Azkaban. Laquelle est débarassée de ses détraqueurs mais pas particulièrement accueillante pour autant.

Je retourne à la première page du journal, et grimace. Une « amélioration » de la loi sur le mariage ? Merlin ! Quelle absurdité ont-ils bien pu encore extraire de leurs cerveaux défaillants ?

Je parcours rapidement l'article, grommelle devant certains éléments.

Bon. La lettre du Ministère doit sûrement être une convocation. Le terme –à moins que ce ne soit l'Ogden- me donne la nausée. Les dernières convocations reçues m'ont envoyé quelques temps entre les murs. Je déchire l'enveloppe, parcours la lettre.

Examen médical, psychologique, puis questionnaire. La nausée augmente, et je cours vider mon estomac dans les sanitaires. Une potion et un sortilège plus tard, je retourne à mon courrier pour noter le tout sur mon agenda –cuir de dragon noir et cadeau de ma collaboratrice.

oOoOoOo

Quatre jours plus tard, je réitère le délit : un nouvel Ogden rétréci dans la poche, je rentre, déjà flageolant, dans mon humble demeure.

Après quelques verres, je m'écroule.

oOoOoOo

Je sais qui est derrière la porte avant même qu'elle ne tonne. Je me redresse pour faire face à la beauté glacée et masculine de Malfoy senior –que l'appellation vieillissante écœure. Ignorant ma tenue –je ne porte après tout qu'un boxer un peu minable, il me tire du lit, me colle un goulot entre les lèvres et part fouiller ma garde-robe. Il extrait une robe noire minable –« à jeter », selon sa propre expression- du tout, et s'acharne dessus à coup de sortilèges.

« Allez. Nous sommes en retard, mon ami. »

La robe est encore noire –enfin, globalement- mais le reste n'a rien à voir. Plus de petits boutons alignés, plus de coton.

La soie sauvage noire ornée de broderies vert et argent –nous ne changerons pas sur ce point, ni l'un ni l'autre- couvre rapidement ma peau trop pâle et pleine de cicatrices.

Puis nous sommes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, je sens que ça cloche. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de faux là-dedans.

« Sexy Lucius », comme il est surnommé depuis quelques semaines par Sorcières Hebdo –non pas que je lise ce torchon, mais le blond aristocrate s'en ai suffisamment venté pour que je m'en souvienne- parcourt la rue déserte à toute vitesse. Je sais qu'il parle, mais je ne perçois rien. Je suis simplement le mouvement. Tout ça est faux.

L'allée des embrumes a été purgée –en partie, tout du moins. Barjow est toujours accroché comme une huître à son rocher, même si ce n'est plus le père –à Azkaban pour collaboration- mais le fils derrière le comptoir crasseux.

Les trafics se sont atténués –« Trouver des organes de loup-garous en contrebande n'a jamais té aussi difficile », lâche Lucius. Nous passons la porte ouvragée du « Gentlewizzard's choice ».

Je sais alors ce qui m'attend. Merlin… Depuis quand n'ai-je pas fait un rêve érotique ?

J'aperçois dans les méandres de ma mémoire une Lily –Evans, je ne voudrais passer après un Potter pour rien au monde- rousse et aguicheuse, remuant doucement, nue et gryfondorienne, cravate oblige, au dessus d'un moi adolescent, habillé et serpentard. Je n'ai rien de franchement concret et récent en tête.

La tenancière –rose bonbon et écœurante, une grenouille en robe rose, pour être exact, et ça ressemble à Ombrage, berk- croasse tandis que Lucius « vérifie que tout est prêt ». Il m'amène en accéléré à l'étage, ouvre une porte à la volée et me jette à l'intérieur.

« Elle t'attend, mon ami. Ne la déçois pas, elle veut un fils ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut sur la vision d'une chemise de nuit très XIXe siècle, surmontée d'un blason Prince monté en pendentif.

oOoOoOo

C'est le rêve érotique le plus décevant dont je puisse me rappeler.

Je sais exactement qui est derrière la porte avant qu'elle se mette à tonner. J'enfile un peignoir sans le fermer par-dessus le pantalon de pyjama –soie noire, cadeau Malfoy- dans lequel je dors.

Je descends tranquillement l'escalier, traverse le salon et ouvre la porte.

« Ce doit être la première fois en quatre ans que votre arrivée seule suffit à me provoquer une telle envie de vous mettre à la porte.

-Je prends ça comme une nette avancée : il y a cinq ans, l'envie aurait été plus sanglante, je présume. Bonjour, monsieur. Je ne vous demande pas comment _vous_ vous sentez, _je_ sens ce cher Ogden d'ici.

-_Silence !_

-Jamais. Tenez. »

Elle ouvre le flacon bleu pâle –très XIXe… Mon érection tout juste naissante et en passe de se rendormir réagit vaguement.- et me le remet.

« J'ai prévu cela pour vous, monsieur. »

Je grogne, avale. Ce n'est pas mauvais –une grande première pour ce type de potion.

« Comment… ?

-J'ai repris la recette d'Agathoclès et associé le sang de dragon à la poudre de tentacules de pieuvre pour en diminuer la quantité. Le boost permet de pouvoir parfumer la potion.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

-J'ai manqué de temps car… Enfin… »

Elle est délicieusement rougissante et je comprends avant qu'elle ne finisse de bafouiller.

« Votre demi-fléreur semeur de poils a encore massacré votre travail.

-Oui, pour ainsi dire.

-Mais exilez-le donc une bonne fois !

-En aucun cas. Mon laboratoire de travail est protégé de ses poils, de toute façon. »

Devant mon air dubitatif, elle complète :

« J'ai bidouillé ça sur ma cuisinère. J'ai laissé de côté les parfums pour venir. En tout cas, seul le pamplemousse et l'ananas donnent un résultat correct pour l'instant, le reste était franchement… Dégueulasse. »

Je l'entends prononcer le vilain mot avec surprise. Si on oublie nos disputes et le champ de bataille, Granger a toujours été d'une politesse élégante et surannée.

« Que me vaux votre visite ?

-Il reste vingt minutes pour signer ça », lâche-t-elle en rendant sa taille à un dossier énorme glissé dans sa poche –elle ploie sous son poids retrouvé.

oOoOoOo

Douze minutes plus tard, nos sorts ont fini leur travail, et les plumes enchantées retournent dans le pot de terre qui les accueillait.

« Il faut vraiment créer un sort permettant de reprendre une ancienne signature en l'absence de son propriétaire.

-Et permettre à Modingus Fletcher de s'accaparer l'intégralité du monde magique ? Très peu pour moi.

-Dans le cadre d'un accord magique, bien sûr ! »

Elle est exaspérée. Je reste calme.

« Il n'est plus question pour moi de ce genre d'absurdités. Filez, vous allez être en retard. »

Granger reprend le dossier et passe par la cheminée pour rejoindre le Ministère.

oOoOoOo

Elle est partie. Un hibou se glisse par la fenêtre –Merlin, depuis quand cette fenêtre est-elle cassée ?

L'enveloppe me déplaît : elle est bien trop semblable à ma convocation.

Je l'ouvre, la parcourt, et grogne.

Ils ont avancé la date.

oOoOoOo

On peut donc mettre ensemble certains one-shots, ou décider de les séparer. Jusqu'ici, tout va ensemble ^^

Mais on peut aussi choisir de dissocier. Les trois prochains ne pourront pas être associés entre eux, mais pourront être rattachés aux précédents (celui-ci compris). Et le premier est le début de TOUS. Voilà.

Un d'entre eux est un cadeau pour ma bêta Akhilane, dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. Devinez lequel ! Celui qui trouve en premier m'imposera un pairing ^^

Akhi t'as pas le droit de participer ^^


	4. Histoire courte 1-1: Avoir les crocs

Troisième one-shot. Ceux qui devinent qui est le semi-colosse dans cette partie… Je vous admire, bravo ^^

Mais j'ai callé des indices. Mon ordi a planté en cours d'écriture, donc j'ai perdu quelques paragraphes… Grrrrrr

Vous devez deviner qui sont les deux prétendants ^^

Celui qui trouve le couple en premier choisi un pairing pour un prochain one-shot de cette série ^^

Celui qui trouve le monsieur seul impose un personnage, et peut proposer un pairing pour celui-ci ^^

oOoOoOo

Le corps imposant arrêta son avancée devant le bureau, les yeux vérifièrent le numéro sur la plaque de cuivre, puis la main se saisit de la poignée et l'abaissa.

"Bonjour.

-Tiens! Qu'est-ce que vous...

-Astoria, délicieuse créature..."

L'homme avait prononcé son prénom, comme chaque fois, avec un soin tout particulier, qu'il ne mettait que dans des prénoms de femmes -elle l'avait entendu faire la même chose avec Narcissa Black, lorsqu'elle était encore Malfoy.

"Ca ne prend pas avec moi, et vous le savez. Après tout, je vous ai vu avec Macnair...

-Silence! J'ai besoin d'aide, délicieuse et piquante Astoria..."

De nouveau, sa voix basse, profonde, mais moins rauque qu'elle ne l'avait été, caressa langoureusement son prénom.

Elle n'y était pas sensible.

"Quoi? J'ai du travail!

-D'après... mes sources", elle ricana, "tu es chargée des courriers des rendez-vous des prétendants 1600 à 2100...

-Faux. Mon bureau l'est. Je le partage avec une collègue."

Il grogna. Ca commençait mal.

"Je veux la liste de mes futurs contacts, dans l'ordre des rencontres.

-La question va vite être réglée, dans ce cas! Je n'y ai pas accès!

-Délicieuse menteuse!"

Cette fois-ci, il avait grondé.

"Je fais les courriers des femmes, sans savoir quel homme correspond au rendez-vous.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je veux les demoiselles du candidat 1723."

Il la regarda fouiller dans les dossiers, frémissante d'exaspération, puis conclure "Pas encore là. _Dehors!_"

Il sortit. Doucement, bien sûr, pour lui montrer qu'il ne la craignait pas. Et effectivement, il n'avait aucune raison de la craindre.

Il ricana devant la plaque « bureau de contrôle des potions et ingrédients ». Astoria Greengrass devait regretter le temps où elle ne faisait qu'enregistrer les ventes de Snappy et consorts, maintenant qu'elle servait une agence matrimoniale à échelle nationale…

oOoOoOo

Les chairs sont déchirées. La lame perd ses fragments dans le corps. Le bourreau, sanguinolent, se relève.

« C'est ton t- »

Il se réveille en sursaut. Quelques secondes suffisent pour qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes, la tête dans les WC.

Fut un temps où son corps et son esprit supportaient bien mieux ce rêve et ses semblables. Fut un temps où il en venait à les apprécier. Ca l'excitait, parfois.

Il se redresse, se gargarise.

Son visage se reflète dans l'armoire, il l'ignore. Il sait qu'il est pâle, il sait ce que dégagent son regard et son visage.

Il sait que ses cheveux sont dans un sale état, aussi.

Il a faim, maintenant.

oOoOoOo

Le hibou arriva alors qu'il cherchait de quoi se remplir l'estomac dans ses placards branlants.

Une souris s'en échappe et file sous un meuble. Il gronde.

Parfois, il imagine une femme ici, jetant un sort à une gamelle quelconque, les aiguilles tricotant toute seules. Il imagine un hibou, un chat, des bambins et un aîné qui rentre à Poudlard, et lui rentrant du Ministère pour le dîner.

Moui.

Il ne se sent pas l'étoffe d'un Weasley.

Et Molly ne l'a jamais franchement tenté…

Encore que… En un temps où il était encore jeune et influençable –il eut envie de ricaner, cette époque-là étant particulièrement reculée et presque effacée de son esprit- il avait pensé à une épouse, des enfants, un ou deux hiboux et… Une maison entretenue.

Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait dans une bâtisse délabrée, dont la porte à transport l'envoyait sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'une femme qui apprécierait un tel aménagement.

Une fois encore, berk.

Bref.

Le hibou s'est montré patient. Le colosse vient prendre sa lettre, la parcourt.

C'est sa convocation, enfin.

Et il n'a toujours aucune idée de qui il va rencontrer. Il en veut à Greengrass pour ça.

Mais Astoria ne sait vraiment pas, contrairement à sa collègue. Laquelle trouve l'association parfaitement absurde.

Lui a déjà de sérieux doutes sur toute cette entreprise, surtout depuis qu'il a subi les tests, et répondu aux questions parfois absurdes du questionnaire (« 117. Pensez-vous qu'une tache de naissance peut-être un obstacle à une relation suivie ? »), ou d'une indiscrétion complète (« 375. Quelle est votre position sexuelle favorite ? »).

Il était ressorti de là nauséeux. Le mot, bien sûr, était faible : il avait vomi dans un couloir du Ministère, et deux sorcières offusquées s'étaient éloignée en maudissant « ses incapables de l'accueil qui laissent entrer les ivrognes ».

Il n'avait rien bu depuis deux jours, leur explication ne tenait pas. Non, c'était cette potion, cette saleté au goût écœurant, qui lui faisait cela : il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vomi depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard, et encore, c'était sous l'effet d'un sortilège, alors que depuis sa première dose, il vomissait deux à trois fois par semaine.

Une médicomage lui avait dit que c'était un effet secondaire courant, et qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire, juste espérer une avancée de la recherche.

Youpi.

oOoOoOo

Il a lu la lettre plusieurs fois. Son employeur lui a laissé sa demi-journée –obligation ministérielle.

Il a donc plus d'une heure pour paraître présentable. Merlin tout-puissant, il va en avoir bieeen besoin…

oOoOoOo

La vendeuse ne l'a pas reconnu –ô joie.

Effectivement, il a bien changé. Il est plus… humain.

Elle est mignonne. Jeune. Disponible, aussi –il le sent.

Pas son genre : visiblement frivole. Il y a quelques années… Il aurait pu. Ca ne le tente plus.

Il choisit un pantalon très simple, contre l'avis de la frivole, et une chemise de soie sauvage noire. Jolie. Chère.

Il vaut mieux ne pas penser au prix.

Il paie, sort, achète une boîte de chocogrenouilles à une jeune sorcière qui passe avec un chariot. Elle pâlit : elle l'a reconnu, elle.

Il ouvre la boîte, sort un emballage individuel, l'ouvre et rattrape la grenouille au vol, avant de la croquer.

Depuis le début de son traitement, il _adore_ le chocolat.

C'en est maladif, et il a à présent une collection très complète des cartes. Il jette un œil à « Leticia Somnolens », qu'il a déjà, et soupire. Il a bien envie de réveiller une princesse, lui aussi.

Il passe à la suite en entrant dans une petite échoppe enfumée.

Un barbier le rase et ajuste ses mèches inégales.

Une vague odeur d'essence de dictame diluée flotte, et il repère le flacon sur la coiffeuse. Le barbier ne l'entaille pas, et ne l'utilise donc pas, ce qu'il préfère : cette odeur aussi lui donne la nausée.

Son traitement est une plaie.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il sort, il se sent l'âme d'un Malfoy : grand, puissant, désirable. Mais lui est pauvre.

Enfin, plus ou moins. Comparé à Lulu et à son arrogant héritier, il est miséreux.

Ses bottes sont assez minables, mais il n'a pas les moyens d'acheter une bonne paire… A douze gallions les

Peu importe ! Aujourd'hui… il a la classe.

Tout simplement.

Et il va être en retard !

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce, il remarque deux choses. D'abord, il ne comprend rien à ce qui l'entoure. Ensuite, il la sent : la magie, uniquement elle. Rien d'autre. Et c'est un choc. Il est tellement habitué à… sentir. Tout, trop. Toujours. Ici, il n'y a rien.

Ils ont bloqué ses sens ! Il a envie de grogner. Finalement, il ne fait que soupirer. Et une voix –douce, jeune, agréable, peut-être inquiète- résonne.

« Euh… Bonjour ? »

Il la cherche. Il y a une présence… La magie fausse tout. C'est difficile de comprendre qui est là. Il comprend vite que c'est le but. Ils devront faire connaissance sans ça. Sans leurs images, sans leurs noms, aussi –il l'a lu sur la convocation. Certaines questions sont interdites, si elles permettent de comprendre trop facilement qui est là.

Ca joue en son avantage. Il n'était pas enthousiaste, loin de là, mais…Maintenant, il sait qu'il a ses chances… Il a toujours su séduire en prenant le corps d'un autre. Sa nature profonde aime approcher une femme, et la faire sienne.

Il est dépaysé… Mais sur son terrain.

Que la chasse commence.

oOoOoOo


	5. Troisième One-shot: Agora

Celle-ci est en une partie. Deux questions : devinerez-vous qui est-ce, et vais-je faire une suite ?

Oui au deux, sûrement…

Avant la suite du 3 (qui est prête) voici donc le 4.

oOoOoOo

Sa lettre est arrivée deux jours après celle de McGonagall. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle pensait que peut-être, sûrement, le Ministère l'avait oubliée. Après tout, elle vivait ainsi depuis des années, et personne n'avait su qu'il elle était, ni ce qu'elle était.

Blottie sur le vieux fauteuil élimé de sa chambre, presque nue, le hibou avait hululé alors qu'elle somnolait, et elle avait failli le frapper.

Elle s'était finalement gracieusement étirée à la place, avant de saisir l'enveloppe.

Elle avait lu.

Sortir d'ici impliquait acheter des vêtements ou en emprunter (ce qui était la version bien-pensante de voler).

Elle n'aimait pas porter de vêtement. Plus depuis des années, en tout cas.

Elle avait récupéré ses affaires d'adolescentes, qui sentaient bizarres, et _Merlin_, ne lui offraient pas plus de décence que sa tenue actuelle, soit un slip et une longue chemise d'homme entièrement déboutonnée.

Elle avait mis des vêtements. Son oncle l'avait vue sortir _debout_ et _habillée, _et en était resté bouche bée plusieurs minutes –probablement, puisqu'elle n'était plus là pour la voir.

Finalement elle avait métamorphosé ses vieilles nippes, et portait une robe brune très correcte. Un collier ras du cou complétait. Ca suffisait.

En fait, c'était déjà trop. Elle se sentait étouffée, ainsi. Il fallait faire vite, avant qu'elle ne refasse de crise d'angoisse, comme _avant_.

En sortant de son premier rendez-vous, elle soupira et s'étira longuement.

Elle avait eu envie de cracher au visage de tout le monde : la sorcière qui l'avait guidée, la fille Greengrass qui l'avait renvoyée sur le bon chemin alors qu'elle était perdue.

Merlin, elle se rappelait encore du coup de pied que cette peste lui avait envoyé lorsqu'elle était en cinquième année.

Bien sûr, elle avait eu une retenue, mais… Elle avait toujours envie de le lui rendre, ce coup de pied. Il lui avait laissé un bleu énorme et effarant qui avait fait gronder son oncle.

D'où la retenue, donc.

La fille Greengrass ne l'avait pas reconnue… Ce qui était logique. En fait, ça aurait l'inverse qui aurait été inquiétant.

Elle soupira. Il allait falloir qu'elle rencontre des _hommes_, maintenant. Quelle absurdité. Son oncle l'aimait beaucoup, la traitait comme sa fille, en fait. Mais les autres… Dumbledore avait failli l'empoisonner deux ou trois fois avec ses saloperies de bonbons au citron, auxquels elle était allergique. Flitwick la fixait d'un air soupçonneux, comme si elle allait ruiner un sort avec les résidus qu'elle aurait pu laisser derrière elle. Severus était… Gentil, en quelque sorte, la laissant aller et venir à sa guise, tant qu'elle n'attaquait pas les meubles. Elle s'endormait parfois sur son canapé, roulée en boule, pour se réveiller moelleuse et alanguie quelques heures plus tard, les jambes nues.

Il faisait toujours semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue nue ou en petite tenue, mais l'avait réveillée plusieurs fois en passant près d'elle, et il était impossible qu'il n'est pas vu au moins ses tout petits seins et son cul.

Après tout, elle se baladait souvent nue, c'était le risque.

Les écoliers étaient dangereux, agressifs, menteurs et parfois puants, même si c'était mieux que quand elle était à Poudlard comme élève.

Les coups et différentes agressions…

Non, il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Elle était particulièrement douée en métamorphose –meilleure que McGonagall en son temps, c'était dire.

Soudain, l'imbécile citronné surgit devant elle –mince, maigre, disait Severus, jeune, un visage terne, des yeux d'ambre jaune éclatant.

« Tiens ! Nubilia !

-Monsieur le Directeur…

-Il me semblait bien avoir vu passer un hibou avec votre lettre ! Votre nom de famille était effacé, mais…

-Je l'ai bien reçue.

-Je vois ça ! C'est tellement rare de vous…

-Je préfère éviter cela. Je ne veux tomber sur personne.

-Je le sais bien, ma chè…

-Veuillez m'excuser. Mon oncle m'a demandé une course, et je voudrais finir vite pour rentrer.

-Eh bien, à plus tard, Nubilia ! »

Elle avait pris la fuite, filé entre les badauds, rejoint une échoppe quelconque pour un produit puant –un quelconque récurrent magique.

Elle était rentrée, avait presque arraché ses vêtements pour se rouler en boule sur son fauteuil.

Elle s'était vite endormie, rêvant d'un monde où elle, Pauvre Nubilia, pourrait rester tranquillement à travailler avec son oncle et Severus sans recevoir d'absurdes courriers du Ministère.

En fait, elle savait très bien que ce n'était que le début.


	6. Histoire courte 1-2: Chasser?

Voici la seconde partie ! Alors, qui est le prétendant ?

Quelqu'un a trouvé tout de suite ^^

Non, chrisange, ce n'est pas Remus, comme tu vas pouvoir le voir…

oOoOoOo

Soudain, une sorcière entra dans la salle d'attente, parchemin à la main, et appela.

« Mademoiselle… Habbot ?

-Oui…

-Votre rendez-vous a du retard. Nous avons reçu son hibou à l'instant, il arrivera dans une vingtaine de minutes. Mademoiselle Spinnet ?

-C'est moi ! »

Elle baisse son journal tandis qu'une fille se redresse brusquement. Ses cheveux sont magiquement lissés, elle est un peu massive, et elle ne la reconnaît pas.

« C'est la grande sœur d'Alicia » précise Hannah.

Elle fixe sa voisine.

« Elle est joueuse professionnelle, c'est pour ça qu'Alicia voulait entrer dans l'équipe. Mais elle est tout le temps sur la touche. Je l'ai rencontrée aux fiançailles de George et Angelica. C'est… Monica… ? »

Ca ne réveille aucun souvenir… Tant pis.

« Ou Monique ? »

Moni-quelque chose sort de la pièce. Elle n'a pas le temps de se replonger dans le journal –Hannah n'a pas perdu de temps, elle- que la sorcière revient.

« Miss Granger ?

-Oui !

-Vous êtes…

-Oui ?

-_Hermione_ Granger ?

-Oui.

-Ouah… Pourquoi vous avez arrêté les potions ?

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment commencé, vous savez.

-Le rituel…

-J'ai débusqué son ancienne forme, et Severus l'a adapté. »

La sorcière –quarante ans, ronde, yeux bruns, cheveux châtains enroulés en chignon- rougit visiblement l'allusion.

« Euh…

-Mon rendez-vous… ?

-Ah oui ! Pardon. Suivez-moi. »

Elle la fait longer un couloir plein de portes, qui ressemble un peu à un hôtel vieillot, avant d'ouvrir une porte.

« Voilà. Votre rendez-vous va arriver.

-Merci. »

Elle s'assied sur un fauteuil bien meilleur que celui qu'elle vient de quitter. Elle est en tenue de travail, car censée y retourner très vite après. Elle perçoit d'importants résidus magiques, un peu comme après un duel, mais sans l'agressivité, ni l'âpreté.

La pièce est pourtant très normale : des dalles gris perle, une tablette, des chaises, deux fauteuils, un canapé. Une affiche promouvant la loi et une autre annonçant le grand bal fêtant la défaite du Lord Noir –et passablement passée…- complètent le décor.

Elle attend.

oOoOoOo

La porte s'ouvre, sur sa droite. Un colosse entre. Il doit faire un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et a une certaine classe. Des vêtements neufs –chemise et pantalon- et des bottes un peu usées. La cape est entre-deux, et parfaitement normale.

Elle ne le reconnaît pas. Elle l'entend renifler, puis soupirer. Alors, elle parle.

« Euh… Bonjour ? »

Il parcourt la pièce de droite à gauche, lentement, comme s'il n'y voyait rien, malgré le bon éclairage de l'endroit. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur elle. Il la regarde bien en face, immédiatement, et semble sourire.

Alors, elle réalise qu'elle ne le voit pas. Ses yeux le perçoivent, mais l'information est bloquée quelque part entre eux et son cerveau, qui voit et reconnaît un homme, grand, sans doute plus âgé qu'elle, sans pouvoir en dire plus.

Elle ne reconnaît que ce qu'il dégage : fort, puissant. Sûr de lui, aussi, mais imparfaitement. Puis cela change, et à cet instant, elle sent réellement son sourire.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. »

La voix est rauque. Son souvenir est là, enterré quelque part, mais son cerveau refuse de faire le lien.

« Vous l'avez senti aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Les sortilèges. Ils ont bloqué nos sens ?

-Vous le sentez ainsi ? Je sens mon cerveau qui refuse de traiter les informations qui lui arrivent. C'est…

-Déstabilisant ? Je trouve aussi. On a pas le choix, de toute façon. »

Il s'approche tranquillement. Sa démarche est souple. De près, ses bottes ont vraiment l'air abîmées, sa chemise a l'air flambant neuf.

« Vous… avez attendu ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Et vous ?

-Non, pas du tout. Vous avez déjà rencontré quelqu'un ?

-Non, vous êtes le… premier.

-Bien. Je n'aime pas prendre la seconde place. »

Elle sourit.

« Serpentard ?

-Oui. Et vous ?

-Vous devrez deviner. »

La question est passée, bizarrement. Tous deux pensaient voir la réponse interdite. Mais après tout, ça laisse de nombreuses possibilités.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, en fait. Mas j'ai envie de rester le plus longtemps possible.

-A cause du travail, visiblement.

-Oui. Comment… ?

-Je vois votre… »

Il la parcourt franchement du regard, sans qu'elle n'en soit gênée, sans qu'elle ne voie cela comme une intrusion ou une incorrection. Tant qu'il ne le refait pas, ça restera correct.

« … Uniforme. Vous êtes du Ministère.

-Oui.

-Laissez-moi continuer. Vous avez probablement la vingtaine, au vu de vos proportions et de votre maintien, mais tentez de vous vieillir avec ces tons neutres. Ou alors, vous vous sentez vraiment plus vieille. Dans ce cas, je pencherai pour une Opposante de la dernière guerre. Une fille de l'AD, de l'Ordre, ou même une étudiante récemment diplômée et revenue. Je pourrais aussi vous rajouter quelques années, et vous seriez une employée du Ministère ayant appuyé les Opposants. Je trouve cette dernière option plus… logique.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous arborez le « nous avons survécu » des Opposants. Je n'ai encore vu aucun d'entre eux l'afficher sur une tenue de travail. Vous avez acquiescé pour le Ministère, m'empêchant ainsi d'annoncer les autres possibilités : vous pourriez être secrétaire dans le privé, ou même travailler pour un bureau de Hiboux Postaux. Et… »

Il hésite, marque un temps d'arrêt, avant de reprendre.

« Je préfèrerai que vous soyez dans la trentaine, vu mon âge. Ca serait un grand minimum, en fait. »

Il s'assied enfin.

« Ok. A mon tour ?

-Oui.

-J'ai… »

La voix magiquement enregistrée gronde « Réponse interdite ». Elle reprend.

« Je suis dans la vingtaine. Je suis au Ministère, mais mon bureau… »

Elle est à nouveau coupée. « Réponse interdite ! » La voix est plus sèche, plus désagréable.

« Bon…

-Ca commence à m'énerver.

-Moi aussi. Eh ! »

Il s'est levé d'un coup.

« Vous pourriez nous laisser parler tranquillement, bordel ! »

Il se rassied.

« Je doute que ça marche, mais qui ne tente rien…

-Oui… Euh… Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Mes résul- »

« Réponse interdite ! »

Elle s'est largement tendue. Il expire bruyamment.

« J'ai envie d'aller taper sur la tête de Weasley.

-Lequel ?

-Percy, bien sûr. Cet imbécile… »

Il la voit se détendre un peu.

« Vous n'avez pas été coupé, vous…

-Je n'ai fait que des suppositions. Si vous essayez, ça… devrait passer sans problème.

-Je pense… Que vous avez fait les deux guerres. Vous n'êtes pas du Ministère, j'aurai repéré votre stature. Kingsley est grand, mais il est noir, et casé.

-Deux choses : je pourrais être en service à l'étranger, un Auror en mission, ou leurs… sorts pourraient me changer. Depuis _quand_ Shacklebot a-t-il quelqu'un ?

-Je connais _tous_ les Aurors, je m'occupe de… »

La voix l'interrompt. Elle gémit de rage, et c'est charmant. Il tente de ne pas se passer en boucle ce petit son frustré, réagir aussi vite à une chose aussi secondaire risquerait d'être mal vu, surtout maintenant, où elle est déjà énervée.

« Bref, je les connais… Et… visiblement, leurs sorts ne m'ont pas changée. Kingsley est en couple avec Narcissa Black. Je ne sais pas trop depuis quand, mais je les soupçonnais de s'éclipser pour leurs petites affaires quand elle était encore en cours de divorce.

-Narcissa, hein ? Belle portée en perspective… »

Il sent sa surprise à sa métaphore.

Ils restent silencieux.

« Vous… »

Ils ont parlé en même temps. Il a un geste de la main pour qu'elle commence.

« Vous êtes un serpentard. Vous avez la quarantaine, ou la cinquantaine, auquel cas vous êtes un hybride vu votre démarche et vos proportions. Si vous êtes un hybride, ça pourrait être avec du sang d'elfe, de vampire, ou de vélane. Dans ces trois cas, vous seriez particulièrement massif pour ce type de métssage. Vous pourriez aussi être un quarteron. Mais je n'y crois pas. Vous devez simplement être un grand sorcier sportif dans la quarantaine. »

Il ne dit rien, elle sent qu'elle est passée à côté de quelque chose.

« Vous êtes en bonne condition physique. Vous auriez pu être rajeuni par potions, ou stasé, mais ceux qui ont les moyens de le faire ont des bottes en meilleur état, ils peuvent se le payer. L'état de votre chemise et du pantalon montrent qu'ils sont neufs. Votre cape porte la marque d'un sortilège de stase un peu raté, qui n'a fait que ralentir sa dégradation. Les sortilèges domestiques ne sont pas votre fort. La métamorphose non plus, vu que vous n'avez pas touché à vos bottes. Vous travaillez en free-lance, je présume, car j'imagine mal un sorcier de votre caractère se soumettre facilement à des ordres. »

Elle a parlé très vite.

« Vous avez participé aux deux guerres. Vous utilisez peu votre baguette, alors je pense à un Animagus de grande taille. Un ours, un loup, un dragon, peut-être. Je n'ai pas accès à ce type de données… »

Elle fronde les sourcils, surprise de ne pas avoir été interrompue.

« C'est le cas de la quasi-totalité du Ministère, visiblement.

-Oui. Je n'y ai pas accès, donc je n'ai pas de certitudes là-dessus. Je ne sais pas dans quel camp vous étiez. Peut-être un agent double… je n'en connais qu'un, mais il y en avait des dizaines, à tous les échelons… Maintenant, vous devez être dans le commerce. Ou chez Gringotts, pourquoi pas… Ils ont embauché tellement d'Animagi…Je… Ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

-Moi non plus. Concernant la guerre… »

Il pèse ses mots. Il ne veut pas être coupé.

« J'ai… mauvaise réputation. »

Il sourit ironiquement.

« Mais ça a été largement exagéré par… »

La voix le coupe. « Réponse interdite ! »

« C'est trop précis, je suppose. »

Une autre voix résonne dans la pièce.

« Le Ministère vous annonce que vous avez passé le temps minimum obligatoire. Vous pouvez choisir de doubler ce temps, convenir d'une autre rencontre dans nos locaux, ou arrêter là. »

Il lève un regard interrogatif vers elle. Finalement, il a vite oublié son objectif de séduction, mais pense l'avoir intéressée.

Elle remue sur son fauteuil, ses jambes se frottent, et lui sent son membre se réveiller légèrement.

Quel idiot.

Elle va partir, et lui ne saura même pas qui est cette délicieuse petite chose.

« Il fait froid, non ?

-Je n'y suis pas sensible, si c'est le cas.

-Ah… »

Elle remue encore un peu, puis frotte ses cuisses de ses mains, par-dessus la jupe beige un peu serrée mais longue.

Merlin.

Quel idiot.


	7. Histoire courte 1-4: Renifler

Voici donc la fin.

Alors ?

oOoOoOo

Elle reste assise, le dos droit mais la tête un peu baissée. Il voit ses sages petites chaussures, sa taille, ses seins, et regrette de ne pas avoir vraiment commencé à chasser.

Elle remue doucement sur son fauteuil une fois encore, et bâille, la main devant la bouche.

Elle s'ennuie.

Visiblement, elle s'ennuie.

« Je… »

Elle s'interrompt, il sent son hésitation.

« Vous ? »

Elle redresse son visage vers lui. Il sent qu'elle rougit, sans comprendre comment il sait cela sans savoir à quoi elle ressemble.

« Je pense savoir qui vous êtes. »

Il n'y croit pas.

« Ah, oui ? »

Non, définitivement, il n'y croit pas.

« C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne comprend pas. Elle veut qu'il dise son nom ? Qu'il confirme sa pensée ?

Il entrouvre la bouche, et la voix résonne : « Réponse interdite ».

Il ne comptait pas le lui dire, pas si vite ! Il n'a aucune idée de savoir si elle est… intéressée, intriguée ou quoi que ce soit.

« Oh. Visiblement, je me suis trompée. Je pensais… »

Elle sourit, soupire.

« Ca aurait été trop… »

Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle pense, mais lui, en tout cas, est intrigué et intéressé.

Et toujours vaguement excité, aussi.

« Trop quoi, charmante petite… »

Il laisse glisser son expiration rauque, le temps de se décider sur la terminologie. Une héroïne de guerre n'appréciera pas forcément être appelée « chose », alors il ronronne :

« Sorcière ? »

Elle a apprécié. Le Ministère n'avait pas prévu ça, visiblement, parce qu'il l'a senti de la même manière qu'habituellement.

Elle a secrété une puissante vague de phéromones de désir.

Miam.

« Je ne sais pas, en fait. Facile, peut-être. Ou… Plaisant ?

-Qui pensiez-vous que j'étais ? »

Une seconde vague, plus faible, presque terne, survient, sans doute parce qu'elle est passée e même temps qu'une honte, qu'une gêne. Visiblement, cette attirance-là n'est pas publique. Et lui a trouvé une brèche, un moyen de contourner les sortilèges.

Parfait.

« Mmmh. En fait, je pensais à un… Collaborateur.

-Ah, oui ? Et aussi… »

Il cherche un mot, quelque chose qui pourrait contenir un double sens, si faible soit-il, histoire de sentir encore cette odeur qui lui met les crocs.

Histoire de vérifier qu'il lui plaît, aussi.

« _Grand_ que moi, sorcière ? »

A nouveau, il a ronronné. Ce n'est pas une vague qu'il sent, mais quelque chose de plus bas, de continu, aussi.

Il a lancé la machine parfait. Il doit l'entretenir, maintenant.

« Je ne sais pas… Levez-vous… »

Il se redresse, sans avoir eu conscience de s'être précédemment penché, quitte son siège. Il se tient à peu près droit, et elle se lève à son tour. Elle reste à une distance respectueuse, et il y a deux manières de l'interpréter : ou elle inquiète, en tout cas, pas en confiance, ou elle n'a pas… Couché avec ce collègue.

« Je pense qu'il est… Un peu plus petit. Il est plus mince, bien plus mince, et plus petit, oui.

-Bien. Je n'aime pas… »

Il cherche ses mots, tranquillement, pour dire et prononcer ce qu'il faut pour la voir encore.

La rencontrer encore, plutôt. Il ne la voit.

Merlin, ce qu'il aimerait voir ses cheveux. Au moins ses cheveux, qu'il devine dans un chignon strict, puisque le sort dissimule tout à fait son visage.

« La concurrence. »

Il a cessé de ronronner, mais la voit frémir à peine, comme une délicate vaguelette sur l'eau.

Oui, il veut la voir à nouveau.

« Mademoiselle ? Souhaitez-vous me revoir ici ? »

Elle lève les yeux vers lui.

Et tout bascule.

oOoOoOo

Elle se sent bizarrement tentée par lui. Elle a cru un instant que c'était…

Mais en dehors de sa clairvoyance et de son histoire de « mauvaise réputation »… Il n'y a rien.

Ah, si, ils sont tous deux des serpentards.

Il ne l'a pas avoué… Mais c'est tout comme.

Elle mordille ses lèvres, puis lève son visage vers lui.

Elle entend un vague craquement…

Et son chignon cède soudain, et son visage, sa gorge, ses lèvres même, sont envahies de boucles désordonnées.

« Oh, _oui_…. »

Sa voix est… Un grondement.

C'est sinistre. Elle veut fuir.

C'est superbe. Elle veut en entendre plus.

C'est sexuel. Elle le veut.

Oui, en quelque sorte, elle le veut, depuis qu'il l'a détaillée, un peu plus tôt. Ou depuis qu'il a ronronné.

Ou quand il a commencé à respirer profondément.

Peut-être quand il est entré dans la pièce.

Elle ne sait pas. En fait, peut –être qu'elle sait, mais elle s'en fout.

Elle a mieux en faire.

Il est genoux devant elle, le visage à la même hauteur que le sien, elle voit presque –presque !- son visage.

« Je veux… »

Elle a gémit.

« Oui, moi aussi. »

Il gronde, et c'est à nouveau sinistre, superbe et sexuel.

« Virez vos sorts d'ici ! »

Il est… Puissant, plaisant.

Elle se rend soudain compte de deux choses.

Tout d'abord, sa réaction est parfaitement inédite. Jamais elle n'a été ainsi attirée en si peu de temps.

Ensuite, elle ne sait toujours pas qui c'est, et elle n'a jamais désiré un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle a un mouvement de recul, et il le sent. Il ne s'éloigne pas, pourtant. Il n'en est pas question. Maintenant la seule chose dont il a envie, c'est de se rapprocher d'elle.

Alors il le fait, et il saisit son genou droit.

Ses doigts se glissent dans le pli, et il la tient fermement.

« Veux-tu me fuir, délicieuse petite sorcière ? »

Elle a un petit bruit effrayé.

Peut-être encore un peu excité en fait.

Lui, maintenant, est plus qu' « un peu » excité.

Merlin, ce nouveau pantalon ne s'y prête pas.

« Je ne sais pas ! »

Elle a peur. Le sort ne le cache pas entièrement peut-être sont-ils en train de le faire céder.

Peut-être va-t-il encore déclencher un incident magique.

Cette pensée le calme, et il recule brusquement de trente centimètres.

Sa main, quant à elle, n'est pas décidée, et glisse bien plus lentement de son emplacement.

« Pardon, sorcière. Je… »

Le sortilège s'effiloche, et il commence à sentir son odeur.

Ca tire sur quelque chose, dans ses souvenirs, mais elle est en partie camouflée, et ce qu'il sent ne suffit pas à savoir exactement de qui il s'agit.

oOoOoOo

Son chignon a cédé sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la cause.

Puis le sort a commencé à glisser loin de lui, comme si quelque chose en lui…

Oh. En fait, c'est _exactement_ ça : quelque chose en lui éloigne certains sortilèges présents dans la pièce. Ca glisse loin de lui, comme une marée qui quitte la plage.

Un instant plus tôt, elle ne voulait que ça : que le sortilège parte et qu'ils sachent exactement qui est l'autre.

Maintenant… Non. Maintenant, elle veut sortir d'ici, de cette pièce qui ne peut qu'être fausse.

Alors, elle sort, sans comprendre comment elle a réussi à le faire.

Elle est seule dans une petite pièce, une petite chambre, allongée sur un lit.

Elle s'approche de la porte, nerveuse, mais la poignée tourne sans problème, et elle sort simplement.

oOoOoOo

Soudain, elle a disparu.

Il sait qu'elle n'a pas transplané, le bâtiment est censé être protégé de cela. Il ne comprend pas.

Il se précipite alors à la porte, sort, attrape la sorcière qui l'a fait entrer, et beugle « OU EST-ELLE ? ».

Oh, oui, il sait obtenir ce qu'il veut, même soumis à son traitement écoeurant.

La sorcière perd toute intégrité, et baragouine quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas habituellement compris dans son état normal. Enfin, son _nouvel_ état normal de loup-garou allergique et malade.

Il traverse le couloir, enfonce simplement la porte menant au salon des femmes –dans lequel une Hannah Habbot bave toujours allègrement sur un Snape dévêtu et sanglant.

Il réalise vaguement que la poignée est restée dans sa main –Tiens, il lui reste donc tant de force ?- la laisse tomber et court vers la sortie, qui, heureusement pour lui, est fléchée.

Il ne sait pas comment la rattraper.

Alors, il se souvient, et ralentit considérablement.

oOoOoOo

Elle file à toute vitesse le long du couloir, suit un sorcier petit et rondouillard qui passe la porte du salon des femmes. Sans prendre le temps de saluer Hannah, qui a visiblement mieux à faire, elle le traverse et sort.

C'est un simple bureau du Ministère magiquement agrandi qui accueille tout ce petit monde, et elle est donc dans un couloir ouvert au public.

Elle repense soudain à ses cheveux, et lève la main pour vérifier sa théorie.

Ils sont toujours attachés, serrés dans leur chignon. Bien. Peut-être que lui n'a pas encore compris. En deux coups de baguette, elle change la couleur de ses vêtements : le beige devient gris.

Ca suffira, il n'a pas vu son visage.

Du moins, elle l'espère.

oOoOoOo

« Astoria. »

Il a simplement prononcé son prénom, et c'est très –_très_- inhabituel.

« Quoi encore ?

-Je veux le nom de mon contact de ce matin.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ! »

Il se comporte comme un sale gosse, et elle lui dit. Deux fois.

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

-Je n'ai pas la réponse.

-Inutile gamine… Pauvre petite brunette fadasse…

-Tu n'as rien de mieux ? DEHORS ! »

oOoOoOo

« Lulu…

-Cesse immédiatement tes gamineries, loup ! »

Il se redresse, dominant d'une demi-tête le blond aristocrate.

« Que me vaut… _L'honneur_ de ta présence ?

-Chuis amoureuuuux »

Sa voix rauque est… Ridicule, tout du moins aux yeux de l'éphèbe quarantenaire. Lequel ne trouve rien d'autre qu'un « Merlin nous protège, ça va encore être sanglant ».

« Ah non ! Je ne ferais pas la même erreur !

-Tu ne risques pas de faire la même, effectivement, MacNair est mort.

-Je sais. »

Lucius « Luscious » Malfoy, seize fois vaincqueur du titre du Sang-Pur le plus sexy de sa génération (en même temps, avec Crabbe, Goyle, ou même ce sac à puces de Black en concurrence, ce n'était pas difficile), arqua un sourcil parfaitement dessiné, puis soupira.

« Ok. Que veux-tu, Fenrir ?

-M'épancher un peuuuu…

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de chougner, je t'envoie par la fenêtre. Tu sais que je vais le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, même si ça n'aurait pas l'attrait de la nouveauté !

-Effectivement. »

L'image –certes un peu vieillotte d'un Greyback quatre fers en l'air sur le gravier du Manoir Malfoy- le dérida.

Enfin, quelque chose d'équivalent pour quelqu'un qui en était presque exempt.

« J'ai eu mon rendez-vous ce matin.

-Merlin.

-Elle était… Floue, et belle, et jeune aussi.

-Merlin.

-C'est moi qui raconte, donc silence. Lucius, je pense qu'elle a l'âge de… Draco. Ou un peu plus.

Pitié, pourvu qu'elle soit plus vieille !

-De notre génération, sérieusement, hormis…

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'était pas _Narcissa_ ?

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Lucius, ton ex femme était tout juste croquable. Il lui aurait fallu dix bons kilos supplémentaires, j'aime les… » Il lève les mains et tripote deux masses rondes inexistantes « …formes. »

-Bien. De notre génération, donc, les rares célibataires te sont suffisamment proches pour que tu connaisses leur odeur, tu…

-Nope. Ils ont bloqué mes sens. »

Lucius grogne vaguement, et maintenant c'est lui qui est ridicule : son grognement est d'une remarquable faiblesse, comparé au son profond, sauvage et puissant de Fenrir Greyback.

Oui, même sous Tue-Loup.

« Lucius… Je n'ai pas senti _autant_ d'attirance pour une femme, surtout… Ainsi, _sans même la sentir_, depuis… »

Il se fige. Il a compris.

« Lucius ? Tu va me faire entrer dans la cantine du Ministère.

-Moi ? C'est une mauvaise blague ?

-En aucun cas. »

Fenrir Greyback a un air parfaitement carnassier.

Lucius Malfoy est toujours sous le choc.

« Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je me mêle à… à… la _populace_ ! »

oOoOoOo

Sa main glisse lentement le long de la barre.

Il se sent durcir –oh, juste un peu- et lui propose de le lui porter.

« C'est léger, pas besoin. »

Elle est toujours comme ça : involontairement provocante, puis froide et/ou distante.

Elle soulève son plateau d'une main, et commence à leur chercher une place.

Ils s'asseyent. Elle déchiquette consciencieusement son pain, et il sait ce que cela signifie.

« Tu as eu une mauvaise matinée ? »

Elle lève les yeux, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence.

« Mon premier rendez-vous. Issu du décret, je veux dire.

-C'était qui ?

-Aucune idée. Un homme… Grand, solide. Plus âgé. »

L'inverse de ce qu'il est, quoi : il est sorti de Poudlard il y a dix-huit mois, il la dépasse à peine et il est… Lamentablement maigrichon.

Elle pousse soudain un petit cri charmant –entre la peur et le désir- et il lève les yeux vers elle.

oOoOoOo

Il est entré sans problème. Leur première rencontre date un peu mais il se souvient parfaitement de ça, de son odeur. De ce que ça avait déclenché chez lui. Il sait qu'il sera repoussé, mais il n'y a qu'en prenant des risques qu'on peut se placer en tête. Sinon, il faut poignarder dans le dos et se glisser à la place fraîchement libérée, et sans siffloter d'autosatisfaction, parce que les innocents ne font pas ça après un meurtre.

Il la repère à l'odeur.

Elle était déjà si tentante, la première fois –_si tentante !-_et maintenant, c'est encore mieux. Ce petit reste d'innocence, d'enfance, plutôt, a filé.

Il se met face à elle, derrière le petit truc ministériel avec lequel elle déjeune.

Elle émet encore une fois un petit bruit adorable et sexy. Il soulève son collègue –avec la chaise et le reste- le décalle de trois pas –trois mètres- puis revient et pose ses mains de part et d'autre de son plateau.

« Il y en a deux qui veulent te rencontrer, charmante petite sorcière. D'abord, il y a moi. Ensuite, il y a mon loup. Hors de question qu'il te fasse fuir, et puis, _maintenant…_ » il laisse filer son souffle à elle vers lui, l'inspire, c'est frais –dentifrice à la menthe- carné –le mauvais poulet qu'elle n'a pas réussi à terminer et doux –sa tartelette aux fraises à moitié mangée.

« Maintenant » reprend-il tranquillement, je suis le maître à bord, alors je passe avant lui. »

Il attrape une chaise, qui craque un peu quand il s'y installe.

« Bonjour, Hermione Granger. Je suis Fenrir Greyback. Je peux t'inviter à prendre un verre ?»

oOoOoOo

Voilà ! On aura plus d'éléments sur Fenrir dans une autre fic qui casera des personnages différents. En fait, j'ai bien envie que quelqu'un lui adapte la Tue-Loup…

Et puis on va revoir Nubilia. Personne n'a trouvé qui elle est. La seule proposition a été qu'elle soit la nièce de Severus. C'est pas le cas ^^


	8. Quatrième OS: l'intérêt de la Maîtrise

Alors… J'ai envie de faire écho à Loufoca Granger pour son coup de gueule contre E L James. Je n'ai pas le succès de Loufoca (j'en suis loiiiiiiiiiiinnnn) et ce n'est pas ce que je recherche, mais peut-être certains liront ici ce qu'ils ne liront pas là-bas.

On sait jamais ^^

Je ne suis pas aussi dégoûtée que Loufoca à propos de la genèse de Fifty Shades of Grey/cinquante nuances de Grey. Ptet parce que je suis très blasée sur certaines choses. Ca doit être quelque chose comme ça. J'ai subi tellement de mensonges, de coups, de tromperies et toutes ces saloperies-là que je suis… Démolie, je pense. Sur certains points, je pense ne pas me rebâtir. Je suis un peu réparée sur d'autres, mais… Je suis ce que je suis. Aussi bancal que soit le résultat.

Donc, disais-je, ça doit être pour ça que je ne suis pas étonnée et pas aussi dégoûtée que Loufoca Granger (ô grande déesse du DMxHG, allez la voir même si vous n'aimez pas trop le couple, son calendrier de l'avant de 2011 vous fera sûrement changer d'avis, ça a été le cas pour moi) à propos du mensonge et du vol qu'est cette trilogie.

E L James est un fanficeuse, autrefois connue sous le pseudo de « Snowqueens' icedragon ». Elle a écrit une fic UA sur Twilight, qui a eu du succès. A ce point vient mon désabusement. Elle a retiré sa fic de son blog et du/des sites où elle l'avait fait paraître, puis en a changé le titre (Master of Universe est devenu Fifty shades of Grey, donc) et les noms des personnages. Isabella/Bella est devenue Anastasia/Ana et Edward est devenu Grey.

Miss (en fait madame, mariée avec deux enfants) James a donc habilement contourné les lois du copyright (Loufoca, si j'ai l'immense honneur de te compter parmi mes lectrices, c'est l'explication) vu que son UA était dans le monde réel et ne reprenait que les noms et certaines situations ainsi que certains éléments de l'attitude, du physique, etc : Bel- euh, Ana est maladroite, mais elle a les yeux bleu, Grey a la même couleur de cheveux mais est plus âgé.

Bref. Fifty Shades est une arnaque. Vous pouvez toujours le lire gratuitement et légalement sur internet. E L James a TROMPE le monde de la fanfiction en reprenant sa fic UA pour en faire son propre monde.

Honnêtement, je n'aurai pas été déçue, blasée ou je ne sais quoi si elle avait repris le principe de sa fic pour en faire un roman qui lui soit entièrement personnel, ou suffisamment modifié celui-ci pour qu'on ne reconnaisse pas Bella partout.

C'est surtout la manip que je trouve naze… Enfin je ne sais pas. Ca me laisse une amertume, vous voyez ?

Allez, je vous fous la paix ^^ Retournons à nos sorciers.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Petite Note : Ce OS arrive maintenant car il m'a été demandé… Je l'avais déjà en tête mais je le couche sur papier plus tôt que prévu. (enfin… Il a mis pas mal de temps à être écrit, mais je ne pensais pas l'écrire aussi tôt dans la série d'OS…)

Cette fic est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Akhi (avec beauuucoup de retard). J'espère que tu vas vite revenir, Akhi, tu me manques -_-

Bonne lecture !

Tiens, tant que j'y pense : ici, le rating M est justifié ^^

Et je pense à donner un titre personnel à chaque histoire… Ca vous dit ?

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

C'est sans doute la plus belle chose qu'il ait vue de sa vie.

Sa main glisse lentement sur la ligne charnue, dans le pli, puis remonte tout doucement vers la colline. Il saisit doucement la fesse, la câline un peu avant de reprendre son ascension.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille –« Enfin ! » s'énerve une partie de lui, qu'il nommerait luxure ou sexe s'il en avait envie- elle glisse lentement de côté, dévoilant son sein gauche, celui qui a un petit grain de beauté parfaitement rond. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvre à son tour, et elle dit : « Ah ! ».

A son intonation, il sait qu'elle va lui faire mal, sans le vouloir ni s'en rendre compte, comme toujours.

« Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? »

Et voilà. Comme toujours.

Il ne répond pas. Elle ne semble pas comprendre qu'il est sincèrement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. S'il ne restait pas, il serait malheureux. Il est ici, avec elle, en temps que partenaire de sexe, à cause de sa propre bêtise, mais ne pas rester après l'avoir baisée serait… Plus douloureux encore, sans doute.

Il embrasse sa joue, puis sa bouche, rapidement, sans lui laisser le temps d'y répondre. Ensuite, il saisit sa cuisse, la tire vers lui, puis vient s'installer au dessus d'elle. Tout en tirant sur les oreillers, elle se cambre pour mieux s'installer, et il en profite pour saisir ses seins et les malaxer.

Elle est encore humide de leur nuit, et ce petit rappel vient amplifier cela… Quelques secondes lui suffisent : il lâche les deux globes, s'installe entre ses cuisses et la pénètre.

C'est rapide, un peu brutal, et elle jouit vite, un peu faiblement, en émettant un petit gémissement étouffé.

Alors, il se lâche, et s'enfonce autant qu'il le peut et aussi fort qu'il le peut dans ce corps adoré, dans ce sexe serré. Son premier orgasme n'est pas tout à fait redescendu, et il remonte de suite.

Cette fois, elle crie, et lui jouit en elle.

oOo

Quand il est avec elle, il n'y pense pas, mais sinon, il se dit toujours que chaque seconde passée hors de son corps, ou loin de lui, est une seconde gâchée.

Dire qu'avant elle, il pensait ne pas _vraiment_ aimer ça –le sexe, les filles, la séduction et tous ces trucs.

Quelle erreur. En fait… C'est juste qu'il n'aimait pas trop le sexe avec les autres. Avec elle, c'était juste…

Comment dire… Lorsque Malfoy –fils surtout, quoique le père se vantait quelques fois de ses exploits sexuels une fois alcoolisé, même légèrement- en parlait, ça semblait juste… Super. Excitant. Génial.

Bref, tous ses mots qui parlent de bonheur et de plaisir, tous en même temps. Alors quand il avait couché avec une fille et qu'il s'était… Pas ennuyé, mais pas vraiment amusé non plus, que son sexe avait fait son office sans qu'il ait eu d'orgasme… Il avait cru qu'il n'aimait pas ça, tout simplement.

Alors, quand il l'avait vue dans son bureau, assise sur son visiblement très mauvais fauteuil, il s'était senti, dans cet ordre :

Parfaitement idiot, type Crabbe/Goyle

Parfaitement incapable, type … Les même

Incroyablement excité, que ce soit par ses yeux, sa bouche ou ses mains, mais aussi par ses jambes, malgré le fait qu'il ne les voyait pas, car elles étaient sous le bureau

Sur le point de perdre son client, et donc toute la communauté gobeline, ce qui aurait été très –_très_ TRES- mauvais pour son cabinet.

Il s'était vaguement repris, avait fait ce pour quoi il était là et avait élégamment souri, ô miracle et merci Merlin, avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière lui, après avoir failli oublier son client quelque part entre la sorcière Désir Incarné assise sur son fauteuil et la sortie.

Il avait passé deux heures, plus tard dans la même journée, à fixer différents parchemins, se demandant si, pour l'inviter, il valait mieux :

Le parchemin luxueux à en-tête du cabinet, avec sa calligraphie de « Nott, fils et associés, avocats »

Le parchemin luxueux à en-tête et blason Nott, lame d'argent, serpent d'émeraude et livre ocre sur fond de sable,

Un parchemin récupéré dans sa corbeille, et où les mots « appeler SS, DM et NR par cheminette AUJOURD'HUI » bavaient légèrement.

Pas franchement le plus adéquat.

Dans le même temps, il avait pensé demander à sa secrétaire à faire l'invitation elle-même, mais avait pensé à la sorcière désirable ouvrant son parchemin pour découvrir « Nott, fils et associés, avocats » en en-tête, et en avait tremblé d'horreur.

Ca aurait plus ressemblé à une convocation au tribunal qu'à autre chose.

Cela l'avait bien évidemment renvoyé à sa précédente interrogation, c'est-à-dire quel parchemin utiliser, d'où le temps employé à ce ô combien épineux sujet.

Il n'avait été interrompu que par l'arrivée d'un client.

oOo

Le client expédié, il avait perdu ses parchemins, et en avait conclu qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à y aller lui-même. Il s'était vaguement dit qu'elle pourrait apprécier de l'avoir en face pour ce type de demande.

Il l'avait vue, s'était approché, et alors, le drame advint : son odeur superbe et délicieuse et appétissante et …

Il avait une monstrueuse érection, et avait donc pris la fuite avant que quiconque ne la voit.

Heureusement, les toilettes des hommes étaient proches.

oOo

Malheureusement, le même phénomène s'était produit à chaque tentative.

Ok, son érection n'était pas toujours provoquée par son odeur, mais le reste n'était pas plus glorieux.

La deuxième tentative avait été arrêtée par la démarche de la belle. Evidemment, la voir de dos signifiait apprécier son admirable popotin, d'où le souci.

La troisième avait été sa voix… Elle avait lâché un charmant petit « oh » en voyant une petite tache sur sa manche, en sortant de la cantine du Ministère.

La quatrième avait été son adorable décolleté –sa peau crémeuse, la naissance de ses seins qu'il pouvait juste deviner…

.

A présent, il avait envie de pleurer.

oOo

Il avait tenté d'expliquer son problème à son père, qui avait conclu l'histoire d'un « ô pitoyable jeunesse étouffée d'hormones ».

Il avait ensuite essayé Blaise Zabini, dont la réputation de tombeur n'était plus à faire. Après avoir explosé d'un rire qui ne s'était arrêté que par la douleur –ses fantastiques abdominaux avaient fini par refuser le supplice- il avait donné une trentaine de conseils qui ne lui servaient strictement à rien.

Bon, soyons honnête : ses histoires d'amazone, de pince de crabe et autre pont suspendu seraient peut-être utiles une fois qu'il aurait réussi à l'inviter et à mener à bien un ou plusieurs rendez-vous.

Evidemment, pour cela, il fallait réussir à _obtenir_ un rendez-vous.

Il avait donc poursuivi Draco Malfoy sur deux cent mètres de Chemin de Traverse pour lui payer un verre –ou n'importe quoi- et lui soutirer un conseil pour virer cette érection.

Bien évidemment, la virer sans risquer de la bloquer les trois heures suivant l'invitation, car avec de la –en fait, beaucoup, il ne se faisait _presque_ pas d'illusion sur ce point- de chance, il pourrait en avoir besoin. Cet élément éliminait d'office les potions et sortilèges, merci pour lui.

Draco avait arqué un sourcil tellement parfait qu'il pouvait être soupçonné d'épilation, et démontré une fois de plus qu'il n'était pas qu'un blondinet aristocrate au physique un peu trop parfait.

« Pourquoi l'invites-tu habillé en costume ?

-Qu-Quoi ?

-Il suffit que tu portes des robes amples. Vas-y après une plaidoirie, comme ça tu sauras si elle le bon goût de voir la classe que tu dégages et l'honneur d'être invité par « Nott, fils et associés », fils. »

Il avait lissé un pli imaginaire de sa robe sur mesure, avant de demander « Au fait, c'est qui ? ».

oOo

Effectivement, c'était l'idéal. Point par point :

Il avait une classe phénoménale en robe d'avocat.

Au pire il avait toujours la possibilité d'inviter sa collègue ou n'importe quelle autre. Argh. Il n'en avait aucune envie.

Ca cachait parfaitement et sans une once de ridicule son érection. Youpi.

oOo

Effectivement, et sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pour quoi, elle avait dit oui. Un second souci s'était alors immédiatement posé.

« Où allons-nous ? » avait-elle immédiatement demandé.

Son érection avait laissé suffisamment de sang dans son cerveau pour qu'il lâche un « Tu verras » avant de la saluer, certes poliment mais de manière trop guindée. Puisque c'était le seul à avoir été utile, il retourna voir Malfoy fils.

« Je ne sais pas où l'emmener… »

Il avait arqué son toujours trop parfait sourcil, avait vaguement ricané.

« Tu ne pouvais pas y réfléchir _avant_ ? Je te croyais plus sensé et mieux organisé que ça….

-Oui, moi aussi. Alors ?

-Tu veux dépenser combien ?

-Je m'en fiche !

-Dans ce cas, _l'Arabesque_…

-Non, c'est clinquant. C'est une fille sobre.

-Bon. Le _lutin grivois_…

-Je veux me mettre en couple, pas chercher un partenaire de triolisme !

-Ah oui ? Bon. _L'escabèche_…

-Je ne veux pas un truc trop moderne !

-La _chaise boiteuse _est…

-Pas de pub, voyons !

-Tu me gaves, Nott. Amène-la dans une bibliothèque et fous-moi la paix ! »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis l'héritier Malfoy demanda « Me dis pas que c'est la … »

Il fut Nott-oirement ignoré.

oOo

OK. Ce premier rendez-vous avait été une série d'erreurs. Il se les était listées ainsi :

Il n'aurait pas du lui proposer de la rejoindre dans un coin sombre

Elle n'aurait pas du avoir un tel décolleté

Il n'aurait pas du demander de table à l'écart

Il n'aurait pas du boire autant

Il n'aurait pas du lui faire du pied

Il n'aurait pas du lui proposer d'aller chez lui

Ce qui, en fait, en venait à dire qu'il était un foutu adolescent plein d'hormones et qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus en privé et de baver sur ses agréables proportions en public.

Et ça _aussi_, c'était un doux euphémisme.

Il avait passé deux heures à parler en fixant alternativement son visage –Merlin, ses yeux, Merlin, sa bouche…- ses seins –par tous les dieux son tailleur risquait sa réputation avec ce type de pantalon aussi mal… adapté à l'anatomie masculine !- et ses jambes, avant de la ramener chez lui pour lui écraser la bouche de la sienne.

Avant de la prendre contre la porte.

Puis sur le tapis.

Et enfin sur un bord du lit.

.

Et elle avait encore ses chaussures.

oOo

Alors, d'une certaine manière, il état particulièrement compréhensible qu'elle croit qu'il ne la voyait que pour le sexe, ce qui :

N'était pas sa volonté, même si les faits semblaient prouver le contraire

Excluait toute volonté d'exclusivité, donc il ne pouvait se montrer jaloux, même si Weasley avait tendance à la tripoter après deux Whisky Pur-Feu

Excluait tout romantisme, même s'il avait acheté cette paire de boucles d'oreilles deux mois auparavant et n'avait toujours pas osé lui offrir.

Oui, Theodore Nott se sentait parfaitement idiot.

oOo

Il sourit tout le temps, pensa-t-elle tout d'abord.

Puis elle vit qu'en fait… Il _lui_ souriait tout le temps.

Alors elle commença à lui rendre son sourire.

Elle… Ne l'aimait pas.

Elle l'appréciait, et c'était visiblement réciproque. En tout cas, il prenait le temps de lui donner du plaisir, chaque fois, même lorsqu'elle prenait beaucoup de temps.

Et elle criait sous ses coups de reins.

Elle rougit et releva la tête de son dossier élimé.

« Dans ce cas, je pourrais venir passer vous voir à Poudlard, disons…

-Vendredi, de préférence.

-D'accord. A dix-huit heures, ça irait ? »

oOo

Elle gribouillait ce qu'il lut comme étant « SS P V 18h » sur une note alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau.

« Bonjour, ma toute belle…

-Theo… Comment allez-vous ? »

Oh, oui, elle sait comment lui faire mal.

« Tutoie-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Je suis au travail !

-Et alors ? Nous sommes de la même génération, je ne viens pas à titre professionnel, et nous sommes… »

Prononcer « ensemble maintenant »… Il craint que cela devienne un arrêt de mort, la décapitation programmée de leur relation.

Elle sourit.

« Theo… Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle a repris le même ton, mais ça sonne bien mieux.

« Je te répondrais en fonction de ta réponse. Voudrais-tu me rejoindre vendredi pour une danse, et un dîner ? Je suis invité par le Magenmagot à leur… sauterie annuelle.

-A quelle heure ?

-17h30 serait parfait.

-Dans ce cas, je dois refuser. J'ai déjà rendez-vous à 18h.

-AVEC QUI ? »

Ca a fusé avant qu'il puisse se contenir. Ca a juste fait « pop », comme ça, avant d'exploser.

Et elle… est visiblement terrifiée.

Alors, il prend la fuite.

oOo

Luna Lovegood voit Theodore sortir en courant du bureau d'Hermione. Elle retrouve son petit sourire rêveur quelques secondes, le temps d'entrer et de voir le visage défait d'Hermione.

Il pourrait l'avoir frappée, ou insultée, ou elle ne sait pas quoi, à en croire ces larmes qui coulent à flot et ces tremblements qui la secouent.

Elle sait que ce n'est pas le cas, car elle a vu l'attitude du fils Nott face à Hermione.

Il est temps qu'elle agisse.

Mais avant, il faut réconforter Hermione, ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire.

oOo

Un hibou brun porteur d'une enveloppe douteuse –Merlin, du mauve tacheté de gris…- rattrape Theodore devant son bureau. Il jette un œil à l'enveloppe, pensant avoir à faire à une mauvaise publicité pour une quelconque agence matrimoniale.

Les lettres agrémentées de petits dessins lui font hausser les sourcils. Il connaît la relation qu'il y a entre les deux, alors… Peut-être…

oOo

Ce plan est atrocement gryfondorien. Alors, forcément, il n'envisage pas l'échec. Lui, en bon petit serpentard, l'envisage parfaitement. Mais d'abord, il doit habilement vérifier l'information auprès du Grand Serpentard.

Avec un peu de chance, il ne sera pas accueilli par un sortilège de magie noire.

Argh.

Il ne va pas survivre à sa petite furie brune.

oOo

En le voyant tenter de prendre un air déterminé, il arque son noir sourcil. Il pense à me désarmer préventivement, puis pense à la photo de Crivey.

Merlin, même sans baguette, il ne fera pas le poids face au sorcier quarantenaire.

Il se sent particulièrement minable, et se dit que, finalement, si sa douce furie veut le potionniste émérite, il ne peut rien faire pour s'y opposer.

Il s'apprête à tourner les talons quand un « Ayez l'amabilité d'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes venu me déranger, M. Nott. » l'interrompt.

« Bonjour, Professeur Snape. Une connaissance du Magenmagot m'a demandé si vous seriez disponible pour vous joindre à nous ce vendredi à partir de 18h.

-Quelle connaissance ?

-Gneur-m-grabz. »

Evidemment. Il aurait du s'en tenir à la version gryfondorienne et lui demander s'il avait rendez-vous avec sa p'tite chérie

« Votre mensonge était pitoyable. Trouvez mieux. »

Il s'apprête à lui boucler la porte au nez.

« Professeur ! »

L'autre lâche la poignée de la porte et arque à nouveau son sourcil.

« Parlez, Nott ! J'ai mieux à faire qu'attendre que vous vous décidiez !

-Pouvez-vous me donner les noms des femmes que vous fréquentez actuellement ?

-Merlin. Je ne pensais pas vous entendre dire une absurdité aussi grande. En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? »

Theo se sent soudain pitoyable. Et… oui… Larmoyant.

« Je vous interdit de pleurer, Nott !

-J'pleure pas, Monsieur.

-Tant que cette larme restera sur votre œil, nous ferons comme si elle n'existait pas. Bon. Je présume que vous vous fichez de la vie de Minerva, tout comme de mes différentes connaissances féminines de plus de 30 ans. Ce qui résume donc la liste à Miss Lovegood et Miss Granger. Vous parliez de vendredi, ce qui élimine la première. Sous quel prétexte surveillez-vous ses fréquentations ? Une affaire en cours ?

-Oui, Professeur Snape.

-Un nouveau mensonge… Vous vous surpassez, Nott ! Je m'en contrefiche, après tout. Tant que Miss Granger reste professionnellement opérationnelle, vous avez le champ libre.

-Professionnellement… ?

-Elle est chargée de mes paperasses ministérielles. Allez la retrouver, Monsieur Nott. Vous perdez du temps. »

oOo

Il a, comme toujours, son cadeau en poche. A cela, il a ajouté :

Sa tenue de soirée : si ça marche, il pourra y aller correctement équipé.

Une tenue de soirée pour elle : il n'a aucune idée de sa garde robe, et aimerait bien qu'elle soit éblouissante, histoire de déstabiliser certains confrères. Enfin, plus éblouissante que d'habitude

La parure complète. C'est excessif mais il… enfin, il fantasme sur son corps nu portant les bijoux Nott

Il se rappelle ses larmes et les siennes reviennent.

Il arrive chez elle avant elle, et n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Alors, elle arrive, et elle a de nouveau l'air paniquée.

« Theo ! Tu…

-Hermione. Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Elle sort visiblement du travail. Elle a toujours son tailleur assez moche et sa cape robuste. Elle tient son courrier à la main.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais aucun droit de te parler ainsi, ni même de réagir à ça.

-J'ai cru que…

-Que quoi ?

-Que tu allais me frapper. »

Elle pleure à nouveau. Il veut mourir.

« Theo… Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Comme toujours, il ne peut aller contre sa volonté.

En un instant, il est contre elle. Il saisit ses hanches à pleines mains –délicieuses courbes- et l'embrasse.

Très doucement.

Trop doucement : elle mord.

« Eh…

-Ne me fais pas languir ! »

Ah oui ? Très bien.

Ses mains glissent plus bas, le long de ses cuisses, puis derrière, et il attrape fermement ses fesses. Il pense un instant à la mettre sur une table… Mais la dernière fois, elle a cédé, et il n'a pas envie de risquer à nouveau une fracture pénienne, merci pour lui.

Il caresse ses cuisses et ses fesses, rapidement, tout en approfondissant leur baiser.

Visiblement –sensiblement- leur explication n'est pas pour maintenant.

oOo

Après deux orgasmes, elle est toujours tremblante. Après un seul, la serrer un peu plus dans ses bras et la frotter de ses mains suffit, mais après deux… Il faut attendre. La première fois qu'elle a ainsi tremblé, il a eu peur. Très peur. Puis elle lui a expliqué.

C'est la preuve de son plaisir.

Maintenant, quand elle tremble, il est heureux.

Au moins, il est capable de lui faire ça.

« Hermione… Tu veux bien m'accompagner à cette soirée du Magenmagot ? »

.

oOoOoOo

.Note d'Aësälys : Oui, je l'écris en entier, histoire que vous vous rappeliez que c'est ça, mon pseudo. Theo m'a donné du mal. Sexuellement, je voulais qu'il se déchaîne, il l'a fait, mais il a pas voulu que je regarde, donc je ne sais pas trop s'il a été excentrique ou pas o_O

A venir… Je vais faire plusieurs OS dits d' « interlude » qui seront dans le même univers que le prologue, sans être forcément en lien avec la loi matrimoniale, mais… Seront communs à toutes les histoires. Donc principalement des évènements passés. Je veux que vous voyiez Miss McNair en action, ainsi que Nubilia adolescente. Et d'autres trucs, comme une manipulation d'Hermione que j'ai en tête depuis le début.^^


	9. Interlude 1 Les plans les mieux préparés

Bonjour! Le précédent chapitre a été à peu près invisible (du moins, c'est l'impression que j'en ai eu, étant donné le peu de reviews). Donc ça me motive pas à publier la suite vite XD

Concernant cette fic, j'ai plein d'idées mais préfère me consacrer à Saving et mes trads en général avant d'y revenir plus sérieusement (en fait là j'écris ici car j'ai pas autant besoin de fixer l'écran que pour une traduction, et j'ai les yeux crevés, en fait XD)

Ceci est le premier interlude. C'est une honteuse référence à un truc que je suis en train de relire (et j'adorerais que quelqu'un trouve la référence… Vraiment ^^)

Certaines choses dites ici seront vraies, d'autres totalement fausses. Ben OUI. C'est le même principe que sur le truc auquel je fais ma référence, en fait. J'explique le contexte: dans l'œuvre originale, l'histoire suit son cours. L'auteur fait un genre d'interlude, titré "les plans les mieux préparés", où il montre plusieurs personnages principaux enfants et leurs rêves d'alors.

Donc je prends le même principe. Si vous trouvez qui sont tous les personnages que j'ai choisis, j'applaudis. Certains apparaîtront deux fois (dans ce cas je dis v1 et v2), ce qui signifie que les deux versions de ce personnage sont à venir… OK?

.

oOoOoOo

.

De l'intérêt des lois…

-interlude 1 "Les plans les mieux préparés"

.

.

1. La louve, les louveteaux et Lulu

.

"Ben moi, de toute façon, il me faudra une fille comme çaaa" –les mains tracent les courbes voluptueuses des hanches, de la taille et des fesses.

"Sinon les louveteaux passeront pas."

Il remue vaguement sur son siège, jette un coup d'œil plus loin.

"Et puis faut qu'elle soit… Appétissante, quoi. J'veux pas d'une Bla-

-Si tu finis cette phrase, je t'envoie au travers de la baie vitrée.

-Quoi? Je dis juste que ta _fleur_, là, elle est maigrichonne et que ça fait fraaanchement pas envie.

-Ta gueule, le loup!

-Et alors quoi, Lulu, tu vas prendr-"

La silhouette –trop grande et large pour son âge, mais peu importe, "Lulu" a brandi sa baguette- s'envole, traverse la pièce et passe au travers de ladite baie vitrée.

Oui, celle du premier étage.

Une pluie de fragments de verre, de gouttelettes de sang et de jeune loup-garou atterrit devant le luxueux Manoir Malfoy.

Le gamin se relève rapidement s'ébroue –pluie de verre et de sang- et beugle "prendre le risque d'abîmer ta zooolie baraque parce que j'ai pas envie de toucher ta blondasse?"

.

oOo

.

2. Hommes

.

"J'ai pas envie de me marier. Les hommes mariés, ils tapent sur leur femme et sur leur enfant et ils veulent pas qu'on soit différent d'eux sinon ils tapent encore plus fort."

Les petits pieds remuent un instant en rythme.

Le piano ralentit et s'interrompt.

"Bah non… Maman est pas tapée par papa, tu sais!"

Il fronce les sourcils.

"Alors ils le font pas devant toi.

-Alors je verrais les traces sur elle! Maman est pas tapée par papa! En fait ils se font des câlins et quand papa embrasse maman suuuuuuuper longtemps elle est toute rouge comme après la douche!

-Comment ça "embrasse"?

-Bah oui… Un bisou, quoi!"

Il la regarde.

Il ne comprend pas, et ça se voit. Elle met un moment à comprendre, puis sourit.

"Oui, un bisou!"

Il baisse les yeux, honteux. Il sait plein de choses, mais des fois, c'est elle qui en sait plus.

"Attends!"

Ses pieds tapent à toute vitesse le parquet, et elle s'agrippe à ses petites épaules.

Il vacille un peu mais tient bon.

Il vacille un peu plus lorsque les petites lèvres roses touchent les siennes.

"Voilà. Tu vois? Toi aussi t'es tout rouge!"

Elle rit doucement, et rosit à son tour.

.

oOo

.

3. Dynastie

.

Père.

C'est ce mot là que je crains et que j'aime le plus.

Je veux qu'il m'approuve quand je le prononce.

Je veux approuver mon fils quand il le prononcera.

Je ne le mérite pas.

Pas encore.

Je veux le mériter. Et le faire mériter.

Trouver une épouse.

Arrondir son ventre. Voir mon héritier grandir.

Puis il prononcera « Père » et alors je serais un homme.

.

oOo

.

4. Chats

Ils sont beaux et élégants. Je suis maigre et laide. Les autres se moquent. J'ai le nom de mon oncle, oui et alors ?

Quand je dois me regarder, je veux mourir.

Ma robe d'école est usée mais je n'ai pas le courage d'aller chez Guipure : il faudra rester immobile devant le miroir. Non. Non. _Non_.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall est un chat. Elle se promène, élégante et fière, dans le château.

Je veux être comme elle.

Je le veux.

.

.

.

Je le suis.

Merlin me l'a offert.

Mes yeux sont jaunes. J'ai les poils longs. Des oreilles à toupet.

Je suis _superbe_.

J'aurais dû naître ainsi.

Mon oncle m'observe, curieux.

Il ne sait pas.

Je ne le dirais pas. Jamais. A personne.

.

.

.

Il a compris seul. Je suis rentrée un soir, et il m'a attrapée par la peau du coup en grondant « N'as-tu pas fini de faire l'idiote, Nubby ? »

Puis lui a deviné.

Je m'y attendais. Il a toujours été difficile de cacher quelque chose à Severus Snape.

Le directeur... L'a toujours su, je pense.

Et Minerva m'a applaudie.


End file.
